Billy Steve
Appearance Billy Steve is a fairly muscular, gray-eyed older Caucasian man in his early 40s, standing about 5'10". Many years incarcerated have left his reddish hair to grow long, reaching just past his chin when wet. Streaks of silver and gray have begun to creep into his hair, culminating at his temples. Although he has kept up with his muscle growth while in prison he has not done the same with his nutrition. As such, his skin has paled to a slight gray from this as well as a relative lack of proper sunlight. For a long time after his escape from Raccoon City, he wore his standard-issue orange jumpsuit, although once he and his partner arrived in Silent Hill half a continent away, he had finally found a set of clothes to mask his true identity. He is now found wearing the clothes of a former Silent Hill victim: These include a pair of dirty blue-and-gray button up flannel shirt that has become so old that it is almost paper-thin; tattered denim jeans with frayed pant cuffs; and brown hiking shoes. He later kills a Kreatures Klub motorcycle gang member and dons his jacket for its improved protection against the dark denizens of the town. Bill's newfound jacket is emblazoned with a cartoon soldier duck in bandanna and a submachine gun on the back—Lunatic Entertainment's Chathambo—and a Florida black bass on its front pocket. Personality Relationships Chathambo Dawn Lawson *''See:'' Dawn the Duck Flint Rembrandt Henry O'Toole Initially O'Toole gains little interest from Steve and Coyote when he first encounters them at the hotel he has been staying at while waiting for the others from his motorcycle club, the Kreatures Klub. However when the two killers run across the Kreatures Klub later on they attack, desiring their leather jackets with hopes that they may increase their protection against the denizens of the town. O'Toole barely escapes with his life, and afterwards is forced into hiding several times when the pair show up. Huey Yang *See Huey the Horse Huey "the Stallion" Yang is one of the Kreatures Klub members and is on-scene when both the Scavenger and Billy Steve attack. Despite being more numerous, the brutality of the duo's attack forces the club to beat a hasty retreat in an attempt to regroup. Huey stays close to three others - Henry, Robert, and Dawn - and they, followed by Katherine as well, try to lose their pursuers in the Labyrinth of Self Reflection. The group get confused and lost within its maze-like structure and he is slain by The Scavenger before he is able to escape its confines. The Scavenger then removes his jacket to wear himself. Katherine Garavito *''See:'' Kathy the Kitty Katherine "the Manx" Garavito is one of the Kreatures Klub members and is on-scene when both the Scavenger and Billy Steve attack. Despite being more numerous, the brutality of the duo's attack forces the club to beat a hasty retreat in an attempt to regroup. Katherine follows four others - Dawn, Henry, Huey, and Robert - into the Labyrinth of Self Reflection. The group get confused and lost within its maze-like structure and she is slain before she is able to escape. Robert Ridgway *''See:'' Robbie the Rabbit Shawn Roback Billy Steve and The Scavenger run across Shawn Roback and his motorcycle fairly early on, and although the three don't necessarily get along like best friends, they all work together on occasion to solve problems that relates to each of them. Theirs is a mutual trust out of sheer necessity. Shawn comes across the two one more time during his travels, only this time he finds the two wearing a pair of Kreatures Klub leather jackets. Immediately he is extremely suspicious, and his questioning alarms the two murderers. Realizing that their jig is up, they attack Shawn. Luckily for him, he beats them both to within an inch of their lives; luckily for them, he fails to successfully kill them and they escape. Although Shawn doesn't really see them from then on, the two set up a few traps for him involving monsters from the town before running off, only for their traps to fail each time. The Scavenger Thor Steinbach Background history Early life Born William Stephens, Billy Steve is a psychopathic serial rapist/killer. He has a mental problem where he cannot get aroused unless the target of his desire is cooked; this started when he was a young kid and wanted to experience sexuality, and after hearing rumors of what sex was like in school, he had sex with his family's Thanksgiving turkey that year. He experienced his first orgasm during this event as well, and given how explosive it was for him he was instantly hooked on the idea of having sex with cooked food. Over the years his perversion devolved until eventually he was not attracted to the thought of foodsex anymore, and he slowly found himself fantasizing about cooked teenage girls, but over time the girls got younger and younger, presumably equally due to him needing to fulfill more taboo fantasy to ejaculate as well as the fact that the younger the girl the closer she would be in size to a turkey. In the end, he would become a full-fledged pedophile, starting off raping young girls at the beach who had been sunbathing but going on to cook several little girls. He was arrested for this, but he somehow got a lawyer who was able to lower his sentence, placing him in a regular wing of the Raccoon City penitentiary (a maximum security prison for high-end offenders which was not a part of the Raccoon Police Department). Life in prison frame|The paranoid and equally scrawny Joseph Coyote, better known by his nickname, [[The Scavenger|the Scavenger.]] There he met a cannibal nicknamed the Scavenger, who saw his opportunity in Billy Steve. The two formed a loose friendship, but Billy was eventually swayed by an idea to rape one of the kids who might come in on "Bring Your Children to Work Day", which the Scavenger had seen before as he had been in the prison a few years by then. Ultimately, Billy found himself obsessively focused over a little nubile 11-year-old daughter of one of the guards, and he and Scavenger successfully kidnapped her, at which point Billy Steve dragged her back to the kitchen and tossed her into the oven, still kicking and screaming. By the time the guards found out where they were Billy was nearing climax while performing his perverse actions upon the girl's remains while the Scavenger gnawed at her face and breasts. This would send both to death row, where Billy was given a cell next to Jared Pennington III. It wasn't long before Jared took an opportunity to beat on Billy for what he had done and his perversions, which Jared considered sick. This however would lead to Billy purposefully leaving Jared locked in his cage when the Raccoon City Incident occurred, leaving Billy and Scavenger able to escape. The two would later escape the city alive and surprisingly unscathed, only to feel a beckoning from the mysterious town of Silent Hill... Holding out on Fear Street Silent Hill Statistics *'Eye color:' Gray *'Hair color:' Hair color is reddish, although short streaks of silver and gray have begun to appear throughout, culminating mostly at his temples. *'Hair length:' Hair is fairly short, reaching down to his chin when wet though is greatly unkempt. *'Skin tone:' Caucasian; skin appears slightly grayed from malnutrition and lack of proper sunlight. *'Apparel:' Billy Steve wears typical prison garb, the orange jumpsuit. However, by the time Thor runs across him he has recently switched into a set of clothing he had recently found. This set consists of a dirty, thinning old blue-and-gray flannel pattern button up shirt, tattered jeans (with several holes in the ass and shredded knees, as well as frayed pant cuffs) and a pair of brown hiking shoes; overall he has a relatively disheveled look about him. He hopes to comb his hair and find better clothes to more properly reel in any little girls he can find but has yet to come across the proper equipment. At some point he and Joe kill a couple of survivors that belonged to the "Kreatures Klub", and don their jackets for better protection against the monsters afoot. Bill's jacket is emblazoned with a cartoon soldier duck in bandanna and a submachine gun on the back—Lunatic Entertainment's Chathambo—and a Florida black bass on its front pocket. *'Likes:' **Food **Sex with food **Little girls **Sex with little girls **His freedom, even at the cost of others *'Dislikes:' **Be imprisoned **Being punished for anything **A lack of nubile young females *'Fears:' **''Unknown'' Behind the scenes *The entire point between the team of Billy Steve and the Scavenger was to make two of the most horrifying characters imaginable, who did things way outside the norms of typical "bad guy writing". It was intended that the two together were even more graphically disturbing than Patrick Bateman from American Psycho. This of course would lead to their inclusion in several crossovers, primarily within the Silent Hill universe, where crazies abound. Other appearances Appearances outside of directly-Silent Hill media. #''Resident Evil: Caught in the Crossfire'' #''Monster Space'' #''Dangerous Wilds'' #''Long Story'' See also *The Scavenger, his partner-in-crime Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Silent Hill: Devil's Pacifism